Not Him
by ktrk5
Summary: What would have happened if Bellwether found out about their plan to switch the serum with blueberries? But, what if Judy knew what was about to come next? and she took the bullet for him? Find out in my new 3 part series.
1. Chapter 1

Judy's ribs ached as she clutched her leg where Nick had wrapped his handkerchief around. She had sliced her leg on the tusk in the museum, it burned as the open air touched her skin. She could feel the pain shoot all the way up to her hips.

Nick carried her to safety, binding her wound. He refused to leave her, so what they needed was a plan. A plan, that's all it took, they swapped the serum out for blueberries and were ready to catch the dark sheep's confession in the act. They had a hunch that the crazy sheep would aim the dart at Nick. Nicks hands shook as her cocked the gun so the blueberries were inside. Judy laid her paws on his, "It'll be okay" she whispered.

"I don't want them to hurt you" he whispered gently

"They won't, I trust you". And then Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and made a run for it.

Now here they are, lying in an exhibit that feels like its deep underground. Nick huffed as he sat up, raising a paw and looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

Judy's ears perked up, she could hear the sheep's hooves heading towards the briefcase.

 _This is it… be ready_

Bellwether opened it, and then there was a sound that caused Judy's body to freeze. She unloaded the gun. Judy could hear the blueberries hit in the floor, one by one.

 _No_

"Hand me another serum" Bellwether whispered to the ram. Bellwether placed the blue bulb into the entry way of the dart gun and cocked it in. Locking the serum in place.

 _No_

Judy's body started to shake, their plan had failed and even worse she will use that dart on Nick, and he will go savage.

 _No, not him_

What frightened her the most was if he killed her, there would be no way for her to protect him from being quarantined and muzzled for the rest of his life, Bellwether would get away with her evil scheme, and Nicks life would be no more.

 _No, not him_

She had to do something, she looked at the fox she loved, his emerald eyes staring at her in confusion.

 _I won't let them hurt you Nick, I won't let them muzzle you, not again. I wish I was there to help you all those years ago._ Judy held back her tears as she heard the sheep loom over them in the pit.

"You should have stayed on the carrot farm huh? It's too bad, I did like you" said Bellwether

 _Be ready_

"What are you going to do… _I'm sorry Nick_ …. Kill me?"

She laughed

 _Be ready_

Judy had her right arm propped up and her left leg ready to jump at the opportune moment.

"Of course not….He is!" and she fired.

If felt as time as stood still. Judy flew across Nicks lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, protecting his body with everything she had. And then, _whack._

The blub shattered into Judy's neck, the shards cutting into her sink, she could feel the blue hot liquid running into her veins. It burned, her back arching a little as she could feel her skin on fire.

 _Not him_

She looked up at Nick, knowing her time was drawing close that she would slip away. His eyes were wide in shock, he grabbed her around the waist, "Judy, what did you do!?" he yelled.

"No! she got in the way!" screamed Bellwether.

Nick put two and two together, realizing what was happening, that their plan had failed and the serum was meant for him, but Judy…. _she took it for him._

 _Not her_

Nick grabbed Judy by the shoulders as she started hissing and gasping for imaginary air, "Judy!no, no, no! you idiot what have you done!?".

Judy eyes became clouded; she could feel herself slipping away. Her body became hot, her need to bite became strong, she tried to push away from him, but Nick kept coming closer.

"Judy fight it! it's going to be ok, I got you" Nick yelled, trying to hold Judy's body to his chest. Judy lost all feeling, but she could feel water dropping on the top of her head.

 _It's ok Nick, I rather it be me and not you_

She had 5 seconds left, she looked up at him, his eyes watered with tears, she muttered every so softly, "I'm s-sorry Nick".

And then she was no longer Judy Hopps.

She was a bunny that went savage.

 **Leave reviews below !**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like the story, sorry about the delay, school is crazy sometimes. I got some ideas for this story from some awesome fans. So kudos to them. Anyway, Enjoy! (p.s. I read this 100 times for grammar, so if I missed something, sorry about that)**

Judy curled into a ball, darkness fading over her. All she could remember was Nick screaming her name, crying, shaking her body. All she could remember was fading away, becoming something hot and dark. Judy opened her eyes, _where am I?_

It was dark, there was nothing but silence. She turned to see a bright glow that made her wince. She looked closer, in the glow was an image, the image was of Nick looking down at her, tears, anger, and _fear_. He was desperately trying to hold onto her, but failed as she flew out of his grasp with a dark look in her eyes.

 _No_

The real Judy was trapped in her subconscious, the Judy that she was watching was a monster, who was _savage_. Judy curled back into a ball, knowing what she did was only to save Nick.

" _Please, don't hurt him"_ she whispered. Tears streaming down her face, Judy was trapped in a body that wasn't her own.

N _ick, please save me._

Nick held onto Judy's body with all of his might as she struggled to get free from him. Hissing rumbled from her chest, her ears pinned back, her tiny dual claws digging into Nick's arm. Nick's heart was in his throat; _how did this happen? She saved me!_

"Judy, please fight it!" he yelled. Her pink fleece shirt was soaked with her sweat and possibly his own. The back of her shirt collar was stained blue, the shards of glass still poking into Judy's neck. Judy's eyes snapped open, the gentle violet eyes were now a dark black and her pupils dilated. She lunged forward, sinking her rabbit buck teeth into Nicks right shoulder. Nick yelped in pain as out of instinct shoved her off of him. She flew head first into the ground, her head snapping back up, she was on all fours with her back arched, her tiny paws digging into the dirt. Nick grasped his shoulder with his left paw, he was bleeding a little but not too badly. He needed a plan

Nick looked at his environment around him, until he final saw what he needed. The Carrot Pen, was sticking out of Judy's back pocket, he needed it, he still needed to get that sheep's confession _. He did this to her._

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events" Bellwether laughed. Pacing in a circle above him, "This will definitely put a bump in my plan".

"Your insane" Nick glared up at her.

"Pretty much" she sneered, "Who would have thought a fox would get killed by a rabbit"

Judy lunged forward with her back hind legs. Nick reached for her body, catching her and pinning her to the ground, he quickly took the carrot pen from her pocket, pinning Judy with his knees.

"So what? prey fears predator and you stay in power?" Nick glared, as Judy hissed underneath him.

"Nothing gets by you foxy, if I had it my way, you would have killed her and her death would have been the last nail in the coffin for my plan".

"It won't work"

"Fear always works, and I will dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way"

Judy wiggled vigorously, that made Nick slip his wrist near her face. Judy latched onto his wrist and sank her buck teeth deep into his sink. Nick cried out in pain, as she wrapped her paws around his wrist, making an indication that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

 _I need help, I need to get the cops here._

Bellwether was enjoying the view from above, that a prey was attacking a predator. Nick knew exactly what he had to do. Nick started to growl, a deep rumble starting in his chest, his head pinning close to Judy's face as he bared his teeth. Judy hissed back, still not letting go of his wrist. Nick grabbed her waist with his paw, pinning her to the ground, growling and snapping his teeth at her. Judy released his wrist, to hiss at him back.

"What do we have here?" smiled Bellwether. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed the ZPD. "Yes police, there is a savage fox in the history museum and he is attacking Judy, please hurry".

 _Yes, this is exactly what I needed. Don't worry Judy, keep holding on, I know your still in there._

He needed to continue his act, he needed the police here now. He was on all fours, flashing his teeth at the crazy rabbit. He let out a snarl that was so loud it set Bellwether aback, his snarl echoed off the walls, and he could have sworn he saw Judy's body flinch.

"Mayor Bellwether, what's going on?" It was Chief Bogo; he had arrived with half of the ZPD.

 _Thank God, he is here._

"That fox is savage, he is attacking Judy, see!?" she pointed down towards the fighting duo.

"Get the tranquilizer gun ready" said Bogo as he motioned towards his Polar Bear Officer.

 _That's my cue._

Nick sat up, smiling as he was sitting on Judy's withering body. "Actually Chief, Judy has gone savage. Why you may ask? because of her" he pointed at Bellwether. "She has been making a serum and darting predators and making them go savage, she aimed the serum at me, but Judy stepped in and saved me, that is why she is like this sir" he pointed down to the bunny he was sitting on, as she hissed at him uncontrollably.

"He is lying; why would you believe him! He is a fox" snapped Bellwether.

"He isn't savage" said Bogo as he glared down at the tiny sheep.

"I…um"

"Oh and I have this piece of proof too" Nick took out the carrot pen from his back pocket, he pressed the button. The sound was Bellwethers voice. _"I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way"._

Bellwethers legs began to shake as the glares from at least 50 police officers stared down at her.

Nick glared up at her, "It's called a hustle sweetheart".

"Book her" snapped Bogo.

Nick sat up, Judy still wiggling and hissing at him. Nick held onto her body close _, I got you Carrots_. Officers were lowered into the pit to help Nick with Judy. Judy slipped out of Nick's hands as she made a run for it, a hippo grabbed onto her tiny body as she squirmed, the hippo pulled out a muzzle as Nick watched in horror.

"What do you think you're doing!? You idiots take that off her!" Nick ran forward, his arm was grabbed by a tiger officer. Nick growled up him, the tiger seemed unfazed. The muzzle was latched tight onto Judy's tiny face, her hissing turned into tiny whimpers as the hippo slipped her under his arm.

"Take that off" Nick snarled, snapping free from the tiger's grip. Judy wiggled free from the hippo's stronghold and ran towards the wall of the pit, digging her face into the dirt to try and pry the muzzle off. Nick wrapped his body around her, his tail blocking her from view.

"You bastards, she didn't deserve that" he hissed.

"Don't muzzle Officer Hopps, that was unnecessary" said Bogo as he hopped down into the pit, holding something in his hand. Nick curled tighter around Judy's body, refusing anyone to get near her again.

"Easy Fox" he threw the needle at the ground near Nick, "This will sedate her, we need to get her to a hospital".

Nick eyed the needle and picked it up, he looked down at the rabbit who was still trying to pry the muzzle off. He undid the loops of the muzzle, as the savage bunny actually looked up at him in fear, her black eyes turning a light gray.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Nick assured her, he quickly jabbed the needle into Judy's neck, her body quickly going limp, her head landing into Nicks lap. He scooped her up into his arms as he walked with Chief Bogo.

"I got you Carrots" he whispered.

 **I hope you like it! Leave reviews below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! UGHHHHHH I JUST NEVER KNEW HOW TO FINISH IT OFF, AND THEN I BEGAN TO WRITE!**

1….2…3…. pulse

1…..2…..3…..pulse

1…..2…pulse

1…

Is this what it feels like to die?

Darkness? Emptiness? Free?

Judy couldn't tell, all she can remember was seeing herself…a monster… doing everything in her power to save Nick and that's all she wanted to see before she went. Was Nick

 _Nick_

Judy's heart crashed twice in the recovery room as they were trying to feed her the antidote from a tube, she was in a padded room where the other animals who have gone savage were being held. Judy's body was rejecting the antidote, so they kept feeding it to her until she did.

"Try again" yelled the jaguar doctor who was watching her heart monitor, "Don't let this rabbit die, do you hear me?"

CLEAR!

Pulse…..pulse…. pulse

 _Nick_

 _{break}_

Nick sat in the waiting room floor, his back up against the wall, his head in his lap. The doctors wrapped and stitched his arm where Judy bite him, but he could hardly care, he just wanted to know she was alright, that she was safe.

The Chief found him in the hallway. Nick tensed as he could feel the buffalos shadow looming over him.

"Fox, I didn't catch your name"

Nick let out a low growl, this buffalo didn't like him back at the rainforest district when Judy tried to explain the evidence to him. He didn't trust him. Nick right now didn't even like himself, because Judy had thrown herself in front of him

 _Judy…_

"Nick…Nicholas P. Wilde" Nick looked up at him and was surprised to see a worried glance from the chief.

Nick shot up

"Is she alright!?"

"I'm not sure, her body is not accepting the antidote, she was the first to receive it when we gave the doctors the night howler serum…all we can do is wait"

Nick's heart sunk, Judy was the first person he truly cared about in a long time. A true friend, someone who trusted him and to make Nick feel whole again…he cared about her so much…maybe even more than a friend.

"I need to talk to you about what happened back in the museum" The Chief insisted

Nick shrugged, the day couldn't get much worse than this, "Okay"

"Once we found the case of the serum we made a run for the ZPD until we were blocked off by bellwether, Judy and I tried to make a run for it but she got hurt" Nick took a breath "We had a plan that we replaced the serum with blueberries because we guessed she would use the weapon against me if we were caught, I would fake going savage and catch her confession on a recorder we had….but the plan backfired and she found out about the blueberries in the gun, she replaced it with another serum and almost shot me with it, but Judy jumped in front of me…."

Nick's eye fell to the floor

 _It had to be her_

Nick tensed as the Chief put his hoof on his shoulder…..he was comforting him?

"You saved her and you saved this city, we are in your debt Wilde"

When was the last time someone other than Judy thanked him?

A doctor rushed in

"Chief, a word?"

Nick couldn't help but follow them down the hallway, as they whispered about Judy.

"How is she?"

"Her body is slowly trying to accept the antidote, but there are consequences"

"Consequences?"

"She is in a lot of pain sir"

With that, Nick dashed down the corridor in hopes of finding his friend.

{break}

 _I'm burning…I need water_

 _My veins…. they're on fire_

 _I need water_

Judy was trapped as her body burned without her control, her mouth was as dry as the desert as she tried to get her body to move, but she couldn't

 _It burns_

Judy clenched her forehead as she screamed

 _It burns_

{break}

It didn't take Nick long to sniff for Judy in the hallways, he peered from the corner to find her scent coming from one of the recovery rooms where the other savage animals were being kept. No one was suppose to be here.

A nurse left the room as the door slowly began to slide, Nick crouched low to the ground and scurried through the open doorway before it was slammed shut. He ducked down, an aromas of the other animals hitting his nose. His ears pinned up when a screech sent him aback, Mr. Otterton was strapped to his hospital bed, his body fidgeting uncontrollably.

Nick smelled the air for his carrots, a bit of her scent was left. He quickly dashed down the hallway, passing all the other rooms, until he final saw hers.

 _Judy_

His heart was spilt in two as he saw her in the hospital bed, hooked to every wire imaginable. Her body move in the sheets, her arm tied to the bed rails. Without a second thought, Nick ran to her and hopped onto the bed.

The doctors said her body was trying to accept the antidote…..and her body was trying

First off, she was naked as sweat dripped from her face and soaking the sheets. Her eyes were closed as her body would squirm with the restraints, her breath was raspy.

 _Judy_

Nick knew what he had to do.

He carefully untied the buckles as her body fidgeted under his grip, once she was loose she didn't escape, her body just withered as he could tell she was in so much pain.

 _I got you carrots_

He held onto her naked body and pulled her close to his chest

"You can do this Carrots, stay with me now"

Her body squirmed as tiny whimpers escaped her throat, her face was buried under Nick's chin, staining his shirt with her sweat.

"Fight Judy, you can do it, let your body accept it now! Do you hear me? You need to come back to me dumb bunny" Nick held her tighter

Was he going to cry?

He just might

 _He was frightened_

 _Terrified_

 _He needed her_

 _He needs her_

{break}

 _Stop the burning please!_

 _Make it stop_

Judy was curled in a fetal position; her mind was dark as her body ached with fire.

 _It burns_

"You can do this Carrots, stay with me now"

 _What?_

For a slight moment, the fire stopped, and it almost sounded like Nick's voice.

 _Nick?_

 _Nick! Help! I'm here, help me!_

Suddenly her veins felt cool, the burning began to cease

{break}

Nick rocked her body back in forth in his lap, as her body fidgeted and whimpered.

"Come on Judy, come on, I need you here"

Judy's body slowly began to relax, her whimpers faded, her paws began limp at her sides. Her once raspy breaths began to slow down.

Nick could feel her heart against him, nothing but butterfly's wings.

Nick looked down at her

"Judy?"

Her eyes were still closed, her ears fidgeted at the sound of his voice.

How long was Nick holding her breath? He wasn't sure

He shook her a little, "Carrots? Come on Carrots! Say anything, use words!"

Judy's head went limp as Nick began to panic. He laid her down, ready to yell for help before he heard a tiny voice.

"ooooo"

Nick held Judy's face in his paws, "What? What are you saying Carrots?"

"ooooooo" she tried to mouth

"Speak" Nick's hands began to shake

It was silent for a few moments until…

"Oooouchhhh" Judy whispered

Weight was lifted from Nick's chest as he, Nicholas P. Wilde, burst into tears.

He held her tight, feeling like if he didn't she would float away and he would never see her again. Judy couldn't move her body, so she let him just hold her for a while

Her throat burned, her body ached, but she could care less, she was back, and back with him. Nick's grip became a little too tight.

"N-nick" her voice was barely a whisper

"OH, sorry" he loosened his grip a little, but still held onto her

"N-nick…"

"Yes, Carrots?"

"I'm…I'm naked"

 **HAHAHA OOOPPPPS**

 **WELL THAT IS THE END OF THIS STORY.**

 **Sorry it took so long !**

 **I'm da worst**

 **Sorry**

 **Reviews**

 **Thanks for sticking around**


End file.
